Perfetta Marie D'Ors y la otra profecía
by Misila
Summary: Perfetta Marie D'Ors es guapa. E inteligente. Y perfecta. Y maravillosa. Pero su vida no es tan fácil como parece a simple vista.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para la tercera prueba del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. La prueba se llamaba _¡Soy una Mary Sue!_, y bueno, ya os podéis imaginar de qué va.

* * *

_**Perfetta Marie D'Ors y la otra profecía**_

o—o

_Os voy a contar una historia. Una que muchos habréis oído de forma distinta, pero que nunca fue así. La realidad es que Jotaká disfruta tergiversando los hechos. Las cosas ocurrieron así..._

o—o

Ha sido un día de Halloween como cualquier otro. Y, aparentemente, la cena de Halloween debería igual que todos los demás años. Con calabazas flotantes, esqueletos, murciélagos y esas cosas que tanto les gustan a los ingleses.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter es, nuevamente, el centro de atención. Lo cual no es ninguna noticia. Al muchacho le duele la cicatriz porque Voldemort se ha cogido algún rebote. Hermione y Ron, generalmente los mejores amigos en el Universo, pasan un poco del tema. Hermione está intercambiando tácticas de seducción con Ginny por lo bajini, y Ron... Ron se está metiendo un chuletón de cerdo entre pecho y espalda. Es el quinto, más o menos (soy narradora, no matemática), y según todas las leyes de la física debería haber reventado al segundo, porque también se ha zampado media fuente de pudin y toda la tortilla. Y no engorda, el colega. Dudley Dursley daría sus lorzas por poseer semejante metabolismo.

Pido disculpas a los lectores, me he extendido demasiado. El caso es que Harry se está empezando a retorcer de dolor en el suelo y nadie le hace ni puñetero caso. Mis sentidos narradorescos me indican que esta vez es porque Voldemort está celoso. Ha descubierto que Nagini está incubando huevos de otro, y claro, eso es un palo para cualquiera. Y un dolor de cabeza para nuestro héroe favorito, también.

Cuando a Voldemort se le pasa el cabreo y Harry vuelve a estar en condiciones de comer, descubre que el cerdo de Ron se ha zampado todo lo que hay en la mesa. Para su desgracia, Draco Malfoy también se ha dado cuenta:

—¡Vaya, Weasley! ¿Haciendo acopio para las vacaciones?

A Harry le encantaría estrangular a su mayor enemigo dentro de la escuela (con cariño, porque después de cuatro años Malfoy es también algo que hace Hogwarts entrañable, como Peeves o las gárgolas de la sala de profesores), pero en ese momento Albus Dumbledore se pone en pie, y el colegio entero enmudece para oír las sabias palabras del director:

—No entraba dentro de mis planes —empieza—, pero bueno... Esto no es algo común, y dudo que se vuelva a repetir porque... bueno... —en ese momento, Dumbledore se sonroja como no se sonrojaba desde que Gellert Grindelwald le ponía ojitos. Tras unos segundos, el anciano carraspea—. Permitidme presentaros a vuestra nueva compañera, que entrará a hacer quinto año en Hogwarts: Perfetta Marie D'Ors.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y por ella entra la chica más guapa que todos han visto en su vida. Alta, delgada, esbelta, con culo que le asoma por debajo de la falda, tetas que están a punto de hacer saltar los botones de su camisa... Vamos, que está de toma pan y moja. Hasta para mí, que soy una narradora muy cómoda con su heterosexualidad. Joder, si hasta Harry, que es asexual, ha empezado a babear. Fijaos si tiene buen cuerpo la muchacha.

Mientras Perfetta Marie D'Ors se acerca a la mesa de profesores, aparentemente indiferente a las miradas que levanta, Harry se fija en su pelo. A primera vista parece de un castaño soso y típico, pero cuando se fija mejor descubre que es verde como un Avada Kedavra. Oh, y a la luz de las velas se ve púrpura cual túnica de Dumbledore. Y, conforme avanza, se torna rojo, naranja, amarillo... Es impresionante.

La chica se detiene cuando llega hasta la mesa de profesores y se vuelve hacia el resto del colegio. Cuando se fija en sus ojos, Harry se queda sin respiración. Son enormes orbes que parecen cambiar de color a cada segundo. Hermione, con su pelo castaño soso y sus ojos castaños sosos, bufa con envidia.

—Eh... buenas noches —dice la chica—. Me llamo Perfetta Marie D'Ors (aunque ése es el nombre corto), y vengo de la Academia Mary Sue Para Personajes Más Que Perfectos. Debería haber llegado antes, pero hubo... un contratiempo —su voz seductora y misteriosa hace que más de uno la mire con anhelo. O sea, con anhelo por saber. Los otros anhelos están más que claros, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.

El anhelo de Dumbledore no se ve porque la túnica es holgada, pero el hombre tiene una sonrisilla que hace que más de un alumno se estremezca.

—Si no tiene nada más que decir, señorita D'Ors, pasemos a la selección —agitando una mano, hace aparecer el Sombrero Seleccionador de la nada y se lo pone en la cabeza a Perfetta.

En cuanto lo hace, de los desgarrones que todos siempre han tomado por ojos brotan gruesos lagrimones.

—¡Increíble, sublime! ¡Nunca he conocido a nadie tan valiente! ¡Gryffindor, claro! ¡Godric Gryffindor debería aprender de ti, mi gran niña!

Entre el aluvión de aplausos, Perfetta corre a la mesa de Gryffindor, riendo ante los piropos que recibe.

o—o

Al día siguiente, Snape no se deja cautivar tan fácilmente por Perfetta como el resto de alumnos.

La chica está sentada con Harry, Ron y Hermione, observando con cautela al profesor de Pociones. Ron, que está un poco verde porque comerte la mitad de tu masa corporal tiene sus consecuencias, está intentando no vomitar en el caldero y echar a perder su poción, pero Hermione, que decidió hacerse amiga de Perfetta después de que ella se viniera abajo en la sala común y explicase entre lágrimas su trágico pasado, se inclina hacia ella:

—Ey, Pe —susurra—. Procura no responder a ninguna pregunta que no te haga el profesor, ni ser demasiado pedante.

—Señorita D'Ors —los cuatro dan un respingo al escuchar la voz de Snape—. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Perfetta parpadea, extrañada, y a Harry se le cae la varita.

—¿Qué? —exclama en voz alta, girándose hacia Snape—. ¡Yo soy la celebridad, murciélago con fobia al champú! —le espeta con indignación.

—Lamento decirle que ya no lo es, señor Potter —replica el profesor—. Su tiempo pasó. Yo ya he superado que su madre prefiriera al gafotas y me he echado novia, así que ya no tengo interés alguno en hacerle la vida imposible —Harry parece sumido en una inmensa conmoción—. Así que, dígame, señorita D'Ors... ¿Tres más cuatro por siete?

Perfetta frunce el ceño. En realidad sabe la respuesta antes de que Snape la preguntara, pero disimula porque... bueno, ya veréis por qué. No me corresponde a mí reventaros la historia; la única puta que hace eso es la Muerte.

—¿Hay algún paréntesis en la operación, profesor? —inquiere la chica.

Snape parpadea, sorprendido.

—¿Paréntesis?

Soy una narradora omnisciente y puedo dar fe de que ésta es la primera vez que a Snape le vacila un alumno. Pero claro, Perfetta no es una alumna común.

—Verá, señor —explica ella, apartándose su cabello color bandera gay de la cara con gracia—. Si la suma va entre paréntesis, el resultado es cuarenta y nueve. Sin embargo, si no hay ningún paréntesis, la operación daría treinta y uno.

Snape debería castigarla, darle una colleja o envenenarla en el acto, pero no lo hace. Por motivos que incluso a mí se me escapan, lo único que el profesor hace es indicar la página en la que está la poción que toca hacer hoy (difícil de narices, porque está cabreado) y mirar con extrañeza a Perfetta.

Bueno, la verdad es que toda la clase la está mirando. Sorprendida y admirada y... oh, mira, Draco Malfoy está cachondo. Qué tendrán las empollonas en esta saga que gustan hasta a los antagonistas.

o—o

Perfetta Marie D'Ors lleva dos meses en Hogwarts y no ha dejado indiferente a nadie. Ayuda a los gemelos Weasley a perfeccionar sus artículos de broma y los asesora en asuntos como dónde poner el establecimiento, echa una mano a Hermione con los deberes, da consejos a Theodore Nott para que deje sus pensamientos suicidas, consuela a Harry cuando le duele la cicatriz y tiene visiones de Voldemort frustrado y estreñido, hace ofrendas de gorriones muertos para que Ron siga cebándose sin engordar...

Sin embargo, cuando hay alguien tan especial en un lugar como Hogwarts, no tarda en atraer atenciones indeseadas. Y no me refiero a Myrtle la Llorona, que también; la semana pasada le contó a todo el colegio que Perfetta estaba en uno de sus días malos (no, no es la regla; es ese momento en el que su perfección disminuye hasta la media del resto de los mortales).

Perfetta está dando un paseo por el jardín con Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando el cielo se encapota de repente. Es tan repentino que sólo puede ser arte de magia. Harry cae al suelo hecho un ovillo y hace la croqueta chillando que le duele la cicatriz y que Voldemort está cerca.

—Sí, como las veinticinco veces anteriores —bufa Ron en el momento en que empieza a nevar.

Curiosamente, no cae ningún copo sobre los cuatro jóvenes. En el área en la que están no cae nieve; sin embargo, alrededor se crea una tormenta que pronto hace que no puedan ver nada de su alrededor. Perfetta chilla en ese momento y se tira del pelo.

—¡Mis sentidos suescos me dicen que Voldemort está cerca!

Hermione mira alrededor con los ojos como platos.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí, cegata.

Ron se atraganta con las palomitas que se estaba comiendo. Harry deja de retorcerse de dolor. Hermione suelta un gritito ahogado, y Perfetta... Perfetta no parece sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere Harry.

Voldemort resopla.

—¿Tú qué crees? Cumplir la profecía.

Se produce un tenso silencio.

—Creo... —empieza Harry—. Tommy, tío, te estás adelantando. Yo no debería saber nada de esto hasta el final del libro.

—No seas necio, mocoso —Voldemort sacude la cabeza, y se tiraría del pelo si tuviera. La verdad es que lo entiendo. Harry puede llegar a ser muy insoportable—. La tuya puede esperar dos libros. Hablo de la profecía que se refiere a ella —aclara, señalando a uno de ellos.

Adivinad a quién se refiere. Pista: tiene el pelo rosa. No, verde. No, azul. No... bah, sí, todos sabéis que es Perfetta.

—¿Yo? —exclama ella—. ¿Aquí? Pero ésta no es mi saga...

Voldemort se encoge de hombros.

—A mí no me preguntes, maja. La profecía hablaba de una niñata perfecta en todos los sentidos que me mataría con un Parpadeo Mortal si se le daba la oportunidad —suspira—. Por un momento pensé en Nagini —sonríe con cierta nostalgia—, pero ella no es perfecta. Si lo fuera no me habría engañado.

Perfetta hace un puchero. Harry se acerca a ella para consolarla antes de que llore, pero Ron lo aparta de una patada para llegar él primero; sin embargo, ella se deja caer al suelo y se tapa la cara con las manos, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con cada sollozo.

—Lo sabía —gime—. Lo... lo sabía... No es mi culpa, ¿sabéis? ¡Yo no pedí nacer así! ¡Yo no pedí nada de esto! ¡Intenté evitarlo!

El trío intercambia miradas de extrañeza. Voldemort se rasca la calva, exasperado.

—Explícaselo, niña —ordena.

Perfetta se limpia las lágrimas y respira hondo varias veces antes de empezar a hablar:

—Desde que nací, mis padres supieron que era diferente. Me vieron inusitadamente guapa, con una inteligencia tan brillante que me sabía la lista de los reyes godos a los tres meses... y supieron que corría peligro.

»Se escondieron conmigo en el mundo muggle, esperando que pasara desapercibida. Sin embargo, conforme crecía pasaban cosas extrañas a mi alrededor. Mis ojos y mi pelo cambiaban de color, y nunca he sido metamorfomaga. Mis pechos crecían desmesuradamente cada vez que pedía algo a algún hombre, y adquirí el hábito de poner morritos a los ocho años... Todos nos dábamos cuenta de que no podía seguir así.

»Cuando cumplí diez años ingresé en la Academia Mary Sue Para Personajes Más que Perfectos, esperando que me enseñaran a controlar mi habilidad. Al estar rodeada de otras personas como yo era como estar en casa... Nunca había sido tan feliz, ¿sabéis? No me sentía como un bicho raro.

»Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería. Quería ser normal, integrarme entre las personas normales y dejar de llamar la atención. Decidí venir a Hogwarts para intentarlo, pero la directora de la Academia intentó impedírmelo. Me habló de la profecía y me dijo que sabía que se refería a mí... intentaba protegerme. Pero yo quería cumplir mi sueño.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Voldemort observan a Perfetta, boquiabiertos. La chica ya no tiene los ojos rojos, y su respiración se ha calmado. Mira al Señor Tenebroso fijamente.

—No te haré nada —susurra—. Por favor, déjame vivir.

Voldemort se echa a reír. Bueno, más que echarse a reír se descojona. Como si le acabasen de contar el mejor chiste del Universo. Como si le acabasen de contar algo absurdo, como que Snape en realidad está en el bando de Dumbledore para proteger al hijo de su peor enemigo.

—Perfetta Marie Lucattia Helen Edwarda Violetta... —se detiene—. Como te llames —sonríe—. Intenté matar a un bebé de un año. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti te voy a dejar vivir?

Perfetta entorna los ojos y aprieta los puños.

—Que yo puedo derrotarte. Una de las últimas cosas que aprendí en la Academia fue el Parpadeo Mortal.

Voldemort abre mucho los ojos.

—No te atreverás...

La sonrisa de Perfetta es tan deslumbrante que deja a Harry aún más miope.

—Claro que me atrevo.

Y Parpadea.

o—o

_Y así fue como, gracias a Perfetta Marie D'Ors (hasta la fecha, sólo el dios de los narradores ha podido memorizar su nombre completo), el mundo mágico se libró de Voldemort sin gastar dos libros ni provocar una guerra que mató a tantos personajes queridos._

_Pero claro, si Rowling hubiera contado eso, no hubiera comprado su libro ni Darwin._


End file.
